On a Sunday Morning
by I Don't Know Me Or You
Summary: Shika moved to a new place, a new school. She meets the Sohma and  naturally  discovers their secret...READ and REVIEW! Bad at summaries...but yeah...read...HaruxOC  and I have a Quizilla which this story is on, so don't freak out, I did not steal!
1. Awkward Moments

_~Chapter One~__  
><em>_xxxAwkward Momentsxxx___

_'Where were you when I needed you? Why did you leave me alone? We gave up before wegave it chance~'__  
><em>  
>Every Avenue x Where Were You?<p>

The day started out like this...  
>"Shika! Get up!" a groan sounded from beneath a mountain of pillows and blankets. "Shika, I mean it! You're going to be lateto school!" A mum of the worst kind entered the darkened room with a large bucket of ice water.<p>

"HOLY MOTHER OF F-argh!" the loud shout wasmuted by that of a dirty sock. "What have I said about swearing, now hurry up! Otherwise there is plenty more water where that came from" her mother, Suzu stated, turning on her hills and walking from the room.  
>"Yeah, I imagine that tap does have a lot of water on standby" Shika groaned and shivered. Not to mention that it was the beginning of winter..and getting pretty damn cold.<br>A new school. A new life. A new place. Life sucks.  
>"Hurry up" Suzu shouted from down stairs, demon woman. Shika sighed and pulled back the blankets allowing the warmth to leave with much regret. School. Why? Why so early in the morning anyway? Shika thought pulling on a hideous skirt, the uniform to be exact.<br>"I'm leaving and if you're not ready...I will come back and not leave until you are...?" great logic there, mum, really. The prospect of having a whole day with her mother made Shika move a little faster. Pulling on the shirt and slipping on the shoes, Shika grabbed the school bag of her new school...something high school...and raced down the stairs.  
>Shika glanced wistfully at the kitchen as her stomach grumbled. . again why was school so early in the morning! Shika glanced at her watch...8:15am...<br>This was going to be a long day. Shika threw her bag in the back of the car and sat in the passenger seat. Her mother singing blissfully ignorant of hersilentdread. A very long day then.  
>There it was in the distance, hells gate, just looming into view. Shika furrowedher eyebrows, there was so many people. Too many for her liking. Shy and socially awkward plus people...alot of people equates to inevitable disaster. nodded to herself.<br>"Are we thinking again, are we? Well, don'tdo too much of that!You might die from over exertion" Suzu smiled at her daughter,which made her feel marginally better. Even if it was a little insulting. Shika looked at her mother, taking her in. The beautiful long dark hair and the dark chocolate eyes, her youthful face. Shika didn't look anything like her, at all. Light hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair, white as, just like her father. Although her fatherwas pretty good looking, just just average. Shika let out another sigh, way to go idiot! make the day more depressing.  
>"See you if I ever make it home"<br>"Cheer up,it's not the end of the world" and with that her mother left her choking in the fumes of the exhaust. True story.  
>Transferringwas not a good idea. No. Should have done home school. Shika looked around. The people she had saw were no where to be found. Did she imagine it? She did have a habit ofblowing things out of proportion.<br>No one. Walking up to the front door of the office it stated clearly inbold black letter.  
>"STUDENT FREE DAY"<br>School was intoday. It was her worst nightmare come true. Turningup at school and therebeing no one there, noone.  
>Shika felt the anxiety coming on. She had no idea had to get home. She could barely make to the bathroom in her own home without getting lost. Sheheart began to beat rapidly. She was all alone. What was she going to do.<br>It was getting harder to breath as panic erupted through her.  
>Something touched her shoulder, she jerked away suprised.<br>"Are you alright?" a handsome young man asked her. His odd violet like hair catching the breeze. He was intriguing.  
>"I'm Yuki Sohma" he smiled. The anxiety ebbed away as he calmed her. It was a strange feeling.<br>"Shika Kabuki" she wheezed. She drew in a long breath of air and wiped her forhead of sweat.  
>"Are you okay?" he asked again. "You look a little sick?" a less than glorious way to meet people, Shika thought.<br>"Yes, I'm fine."her voice shook a little bit. "I'm new. I transferred to this school, but it seems that no one else is here" she glanced back at the poster.  
>"Yes. I'm student body president here, I can show you around if you'd like?" he said sincerely.<br>"Oh..." a mouse scurried past her feet, Shika had a strange fear of mice and rats. Mainly because her grandmother had told her a story of a baby having a dirty face and a rat eating the babies face...but...nevermind! Shika jumped and tried to move as far away from the immediate area as fast as possible.  
>"Miss Kabuki-" Shika tripped over her feet and fell it Yuki -POOF- a large cloud of smoke appeared and a bundle of clothes replaced where Yuki had been standing...<br>"OH MY GOD" immediately Shika jumped up and danced around. The fear of rodents pumping adrenalin(sp?) through her veins. Not only had she turned Yuki, a person she had just met, into an animal, but she had turned him into a rat-mouse thing.  
>"Please calm down, Miss Kabuki" the small rodent said-it talks, Shika started to freak out more. What the hell was going on?<br>"You're a rat! I've turned you into a RAT! I knew there something wrong with me! That's probably why I've never had a boyfriend-I turn people into a animal!"  
>A little amused the whole thing, Yuki stopped trying to talk to her. She had an obvious fear of rats and she was freaking out way too much. -POOF- another cloud of purple like smoke enveloped them.<br>He's back!...and he's naked! Blood rushed to her face and she quickly turned around. This is too much.  
>"Miss Kabuki, would you please come with me" Yuki asked. "It's okay you can look now" he smiled as she shook her head. This was just the beginning of a very long day...<p> 


	2. A Moment Like This

Chapter Two

_xXxA Moment Like ThisxXx_

'_Oh my love~ my darling, I've hunger for your touch, a long lonely time~ and time goes by so slowly, and time can kill so much. Are you still mine?~ I need your love .I need your love God speed your love to me~'_

_~The Righteous Brothers, Unchained Melody _

Breathe.

Take in air, damn you.

It's really not that bad, you're going to be okay.

Shika struggled with an internal fight following behind Yuki. A person she had just turned into a rat. She kept a good distance between them, an image of rat-Yuki imprinted in her mind. It was a rational fear of rodents; it wasn't like it was rational. A lot of people get creeped out by things like that. Totally rational. Shika eyeballed the back of Yuki's head as if it would suddenly spout another two heads. What would her mother say about this predicament, Shika sweat dropped, probably something like _'oh! He's so cuuuuuuute! I just want to hug him! Look at him he's so-'_a sighed escaped her. Yuki glanced back and she stopped breathing. He smiled, looking on ahead. Shika, feeling like she had just dodged a bullet let out the breath she had been holding, only to choke on it as it gusted out when Yuki addressed her.

"Miss Kabuki, why did you transfer schools? If you don't mind me asking…" Yuki slowed his step so that he was level with her.

"My mum recently got divorced because it turns out my dad is gay" the words slipped out before she could stop them. Shika cringed, saying what she was thinking was a horrible habit she had been trying to break. So far…an epic failure .

It was an awkward moment because Yuki didn't say anything for what felt like a really long time. "It's okay we all have secrets that we'd rather not share, but sometimes we can't help it. You've discovered my secret and now I've discovered yours. We're even" Yuki smiled, it was breath taking. Oh…My…Gosh…Am I crushing on this rat guy? Shika blushed at the thought.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean your secret? I turned you into a rat, remember?" Shika said coming to a sudden realization.

Yuki chuckled. "Well, it's not all you."

Shika took in her surroundings…taking in the middle of nowhere was quite insightful…trees, dirt and oh…more trees.

Suddenly very aware she was alone with a…boy, Shika edged away from Yuki slightly. She had never been in this situation before, ever. She blushed furiously and hoped to the heavens her face wasn't as red as it felt, she shut her eyes tight willing away the red from her face.

"AHHH!"

Another fun fact Shika knew about herself was that she was incredibly clumsy.

_Shika; Ordinary_

_Lacking in spacial awareness._

_No sense of direction at all. _

_Turns people into animals when touching them_.

If my name was in the dictionary, that's what it would say, Shika thought to herself.

What did she do to deserve this? Dirt stained her shirt and her face was on fire. Afraid to look up she busied herself with looking around for her bag.

"Looking for this" a new unfamiliar voice stated in a monotone, Shika looked up at the new identity. A young man, about her age, was crouched down holding her bag up in front of her. The grey eyes of the young man distracted her from the strange white hair with a black layer underneath.

"Is that your natural hair colour?" before she could stop herself the words had tumbled out. At that moment Shika wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. The silence was deafening…


	3. As The Day Is Long

Chapter Three

_xXxAs The Day Is LongxXx_

'_I feel like dancing tonight~ I'm gonna party like it's my civil right~(EVERYBODY GET KIND OF AWESOME). It doesn't matter where! I don't care if people stare! 'Cause I feel like dancing tonight~'_

_All Time LowxXxI Feel Like Dancin'_

'…'

It never ceased to amaze her how she had no filter between her mouth and her brain. Shika's face was on fire, shock and immense embarrassment echoed through her thoughts. Confusing how things just kept happening to her and it wasn't even past 11:00 yet.

"It's natural"

It was better when he wasn't saying anything…but he did have a sexy voice-stop with the strange thoughts! Shika desperately wanted to smack her head into the ground in the hopes that she could regain herself.

"Haru, what are you doing out this way?" Yuki asked, but he knew the answer before he had even asked the question.

"I got lost" Haru answered with a blank look, he was gorgeous. The grey eyes had Shika mesmerized; she couldn't help but stare a little in awe.

Haru looked back down at her "are you Yuki's girlfriend?" he asked with a little smirk. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! I mean no offence! I'm just new and I turned him into a rat and then he was like 'come with me' and the I fell because…" "Yuki, did _it_ happen?" "…IT! There was nothing like that I swear and…" "Yes, we're going to see Shigure" "…and then it was a student free day and then all this happened…" "Sensei? I'll come too" "…I've never had sex…huh?" both Yuki and Haru looked at Shika, it was once again silent. Awkward.

Yuki cut in before Haru could get anything out, it would have embarrassed the girl to death. "We're not that far away from the house now, you can borrow some clothes if you like? We should get moving.

Socially awkward was something she could do without, really, ending up in strange situations like this. Shika got up as fast as her clumsy instincts would allow.

"Let's move on then" Shika said taking the lead and walking fast paced down the dirt path.

"Miss Kabuki! You don't know the way!"

_~Shigure's House~_

Yuki made polite small talk for the five minutes it took to arrive at his home, which was surprisingly nice for where it was located. In the middle of nowhere. She smiled a little her father would have loved it.

"Oh~what have we here? Another high school girl!" a man in a beige kimono said from the porch. He was stunningly handsome. Tall with dark hair and chocolate eyes, but there was something about him that made her weary of him, like she couldn't trust him.

"Knock it off, Shigure" Yuki said dropping his bag onto the man 'Shigure's foot. The man jumped around "What do you have in that bag, Yuki?~" "the usual" "I don't even want to know" -.- Shigure glared at him.

"This is Miss Shika Kabuki" Yuki introduced "and she knows out secret" prepared for the antics Yuki walked past him into the house.

"WHAT~all these cute girls finding out our secret! I'm going to die a happy man with two blushing brides-OWW!~what was that for Yuki~ you hurt me so" Shigure grabbed his head. It was so strange, these people. How had she gotten herself into this strange turn of a events? O.0…oh yeah, she tripped and –POOF- animal.

"Well what will we do about this? Dipose of her body in the lake? Send her to the asylum? So many choices…what will Akito say, hmmm?" more strange thins kept on coming from his mouth. Shika, frozen with slight shock and awe, immediately did nothing…cause she was stunned.

"Dispose of my body…a lake?" she mumbled. "Oh, I joke! Come in, come in" Shigure beckoned. As the other two were already inside. She chuckled nervously, make a run for it? Why did she even follow Yuki in the first place? Because she couldn't remember where she actually live or how to get there.

Sitting down around the table, Shika sat opposite Shigure and Yuki…Haru was…nowhere to be seen…where did he go? Shika wondered.

"So now you've discovered our secret, what are we going to do? I'll have to tell Akito." Shigure mused, mostly to himself.

"Ummm…what secret?" Shika asked, still under the impression that it was her that caused such a weird scene. "I turned Yuki into a rat, I don't know how I did it but..." Shigure started laughing hysterically. "Shigure…"Yuki sighed annoyed at the man, he was supposed to be an adult.

Shigure wiped the tears from his eyes, he began to explain about the Sohma curse and the zodiac.

"So, when you're hugged by the opposite sex or weak you turn into an animal of the zodiac" Shika nodded her head slowly, "I think I'll be going now" she began to get back up.

"Stay" she immediately obeyed and look at Shigure. "What are you going to do?" he smiled at her.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I mean, you were pretty cute when you turned into a rat. Even though rats are pretty scary" Shika said, looking to Yuki a brief moment with a small smile.

"Why don't you stay here the night and we'll see what happens? Tomorrow is Saturday, ne?" Shigure asked cheerfully.

"I don't think that will be possible" Shika said slowly, "But I can leave my phone number…I would leave my address, but I don't remember it" Shika considered.

"Ahh…that will be okay" she could tell the smile was a little forced. She smiled back "I need to be going now anyway. I can make it back to the school by myself, thank you, Yuki for helping me…and thank you for entrusting me with your secret. I won't tell anyone. I promise. I know you don't really know me but…trust me, ne?" she smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Maybe I'll see you at school on Monday?" Shika let herself out and stumbled out onto the porch where she almost fell over Haru.

"Ummm…see ya?" Shika mumbled as she walked past him. Damn her awkwardness. A small smile graced his lips even though she couldn't see it.

When it was safe, Shika practically ran all the way back to the school. She sat down and huffed long breaths. It was so weird. She inwardly cursed at herself, feeling like she has made a fool of herself.

"Another person knows our secret" Shigure said into the dark room, "but I think we should let her go a while" he said walking further into the room.

"Very well, let her keep her memories…for now."

"My, my you're getting soft"

"Shut up, you stupid mutt the voice sneered.

_Chapter three 3 will update soon ;)_


	4. Maybe?

Chapter Four

xXxMaybe?xXx

'_If you can wait 'til I get home. Then I swear to you that we can make this last (la la la~).If you can wait 'til I get home. Then I swear come tomorrow, it will all be in our past. It might be for the best~You know you can't give me what I need, and even though you mean so much to me. I can wait through everything. Is this really happening?~I swear I'll never be happy again and don't you dare say we can just be friends~I'm not some boy you can sway. We knew it would happen eventually~' _

_If It Means a Lot to You ~ A Day To Remember_

Shika watched the stars from her bedroom window, her mother wasn't home yet. It was Sunday, it had been two days since the incident with Yuki Sohma. The curse. It was something she'd been thinking about, and dreading the next time she saw him. She accepted the fact that, sure they turn into animals, it was strange. What was she going to do? She didn't know these people very well and they were already trying to call her. She felt the anxiety bubble in the pit of her stomach, a feeling she hated. Tomorrow she would have to go to school and face Yuki, she had been deliberately avoiding his calls. She sighed; walking to her bed she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes, fighting away the anxiety.

"SHIKA! YOU'RE GO-ing to be late" Suzu trailed off as she saw her daughters bed was made and her daughter was nowhere to be seen.

"Mum, you're the one who is going to make me late. You're still in your pyjamas" Shika walked past her mother, and started down the stairs.

Suzu's mouth almost hit the floor, it wasn't like her daughter to up this early and ready. "Ahhhh~ look at you! You look sooooooo cuuute!" Suzu grabbed Shika in a tight hug, squeezing all the breath out of her.

"Mum, late, remember?" Shika barely wheezed out. "Oh right, we wouldn't people to miss out on such cuteness!" her mother let her go and raced back down the hallway, door slamming behind her.

"Cuteness" Shika mumbled walking down the stairs, and walking into the kitchen where her bag was laying on the counter. She worried about her mother sometimes, always having to do everything for her. It was her mother's way of making it up to her. It wasn't her fault that the love of her life turned out to gay. Things like that just happen, it wasn't her fault. Shika thought of her father and the letter she had received over the weekend. She was too afraid to open it. Too scared to know what was happening with his life. She sighed, not feeling hungry anymore she grabbed her bag and made her way to the car.

"I thought I told you, you were going to be late. Geeze! You're so lazy" her mother smiled, standing beside the car still wearing her slippers. It was her day off so it was likely she was going to go back to sleep when she got home.

"Whatever you say" Shika replied with a blank expression, why was she so chipper this morning? Chipper than usual.

"Get in already"

The car ride was filling with her mother singing happily along to elvis, pulling over her mother unbuckled Shika's seat belt and then proceeded to say "get out" with a smile.

"See you when you get home…" the red car disappeared into the morning light, she stood for a second contemplating whether or not to skip school .

"Miss Kabuki?" and the opportunity is gone. Shika sighed and turned around, she was greeted with an odd array of characters. A tall orange haired boy, a small blonde haired boy (who was redicously cute), a girl with long brown hair and the boy with two-toned hair, Haru. Yuki smiled politely waiting for her to respond.

"Hi" she forced a smile. The blonde boy gasped "is this the girl that know about our curse!" he beamed brightly at Shika, making it hard not to smile back at him. Yuki nodded.

"Yippe~!" the boy shouted, launching himself at Shika and hugged her fiercely. –POOF- a small yellow rabbit took her place.

"Awe~" Shika cooed at him before she could help herself. She loved animals, well except rodents, she glanced briefly at Yuki.

"This means I can hug you as much as I want, ne?" Shika's face turned pink, words failed her. "Momiji! Get off 'er" the boy with orange hair demanded. Shika smiled at him, "it's okay, he's really cute!" all the anxiety about meeting talking to Yuki disappeared.

"I'm Tohru Honda, nice to meet you!" the girl with brown hair said , kneeling down (as Shika had tumbled over from shock). "I'm Shika Kabuki, I just transferred."

"What? That means you'll be coming to school with us!" the rabbit said excitedly, Shika nodded. –POOF- Momiji turned back into the cute boy he was. Shika turned around instantly, her face flushing red. Tohru did the same, though much more frazzled than her.

Momiji, dressed and beaming, took Shika's hand and said "I'm really happy to meet you" Shika couldn't help but smile back, the boy's smile was infectious.

"Are you guys coming?" Yuki and the others had moved on ahead, Shika looked down at her mickey mouse watch. She gasped, they were going to be late if they didn't hurry.

"C'mon, Momiji! Tohru!" Shika exclaimed grabbing both their hands and dragging them behind her as she ran to catch up with the others. Her thought wandered back to the night before, what had she been so nervous about. It was a weird secret to have, but she never really had friends. Shika smiled, these guys could be her friends.

Hatsuharu watched Momiji happily chat away to Shika, and Shika listen intently smiling brightly. She was beautiful. He had felt a strange pull to her, it was like the universe had suddenly shifted and he could see clearly for the first time. It was a weird feeling. They didn't know each other but for some reason it didn't matter. Love at first sight? Must be, he concluded to himself, thumping his fist into his hand.

"Haru…? What are you thinking about?" Yuki asked, noticing Haru's normal but stranger than usual behaviour.

"I want kebabs"

"Haru…"

Shika hit her head against the desk she had been assigned, next to the orange head, she didn't even know his name. There was something about him that made her curious, like there was something deeper, a wound that was still bleeding. Kyo, noticing her stare turned his head to look at her. Shika turned her head away turning a fabulous shade of red. She couldn't help but look at him, there was something about him that her transfixed. He looked again. Shika quietly eeped and turned away again, that nice red colour coming back into effect. This happened quiet a lot throughout the lesson, it was almost lunch time when Kyo shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STARING AT?" bringing on the whole attention of the class. It was an awkward pause before Uotani, a friend of Tohru's who had taken a liking to Shika, smacked Kyo on the head with her book. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SHE CAN STARE AT CARROTTOPS IF SHE LIKES! YOU SHOULD FEEL HONOURED SHE'D EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOUR SORRY HIDE~" Staring wide eyed at the scene before her, Shika wanted to shrink into dust. Disappear.

"You wanna go, Yankee"

"Damn right I wanna go, I'm gonna wipe the floor with that pretty face of yours"

The atmosphere was on fire with electricity between them, Hanajima who had also taken quiet a liking to Shika, relished the 'signals' they were giving off. Shika didn't quite understand what that was supposed to mean, but no one else seemed fazed by it.

"Why don't cha leave our little Shika alone, ya bully" Uo said, pulling Shika into a protective hug. "I know she's cute but I won't give you my permission to take her away from us. You can't have her!"

"STOP SAYING WEIRD THINGS!" Kyo shouted, turning an unhealthy shade of red and with that he left, a little annoyed…a lot annoyed, Shika thought. What had she done? Lost a friend before she had even mad one, she frowned.

"Thanks Uo!" Shika beamed at her new friend. "No sweat" Uo beamed back.

"I need to go to the office!" Shika said suddenly standing up, "I'll be back" saying that she headed for the door with the intention of finding Kyo to apologise.

"That girl reminds me of Kyoko, a little bit" Hana said, "before she found love"

"You think so" Uo said pondering over it, she knew Kyoko. The stories, this girl seemed nothing like that. AT ALL.

"If you say so"

"I do" Hana stated with a blank expression.

~xxxxx~xxxxx~xxxx~xxxx~xxxx~xxxx~xxxxx~xxxxx~xxxxx~xxxx~xxxxx~xxxx~xxx~xxx~xxx~xx~xxxx~xxx~

Thinking of where Kyo could be, Shika had made her way to the roof. He wasn't there. Defeated and slightly confused, she turned around and hit the wall. Tumbling down into a hug puff of smoke, Shika realised it was a wall but a person, and not just a person a Sohma.

"Kyo?"

_Moo~_

Not Kyo. "H-haru?" Shika hoped she had guessed right, if his hair was any indication.

"Shika" "UWAAAAH!" Shika stumbled back, not prepared for what she saw despite the obvious sign.

"Sorry!" Shika yelped with a hand pressed to her beating heart. She forced a smile as her heart thumped in her ears.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked , making conversation. "Walking." Ahh, the one word reply always an awkward act to follow.

"Oh. I like walking to, do you walk alot?" she looked at into the face of a cow, nothing remotely heart racing there. However, for some reason her heart wouldn't calm down. It was beating a hole through her chest.

-POOF-

Shika turned around in the blink of an eye, her face turning scarlet. She tried to take deep breaths, but she couldn't. It was like her lungs were fighting against her.

"Shika, wanna go out on Saturday" Haru asked, Shika stopped all attempts at trying to breath. It would be dangerous to even try.

"...Ah…well..I-I'd…I mean…I-i-iff…" she failed miserably at saying yes, Shika wanted to say it so bad. She inwardly cursed at her stupidity and lack of eloquent speech.

Shika put her hands over her face, embarrassed. Haru knelt down in front of her, taking her hands away from her face. He put a finger under her chin, tilting it up to look into her chocolate brown eyes.

"It's a date" Haru smiled, and it was just the tiniest curve of the lips that sent the butterflies in her stomach into overdrive.

Barely managing to nod her head, Haru looked at his watch and mumbled something about Yuki. "Later Shika."

"Yeah" Shika breathed in deep and sighed. She was going on a date….? Her? A date? With a boy?

Shika shook her head and grinned from ear to ear.

"What are you grinnin' about?" Kyo asked , coming into her line of vision.

"UWAAAAH~! Don't scare people like that!"

…_Chapter Four…Enjoy! ;) REMEMBER REVIEW...or whatever :P_


	5. First Dates

Chapter Five

~ First Dates ~

'_They're trying to come back, all my sense push. Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could~Steady feet, don't fail me now~ I'ma run til you can't walk. Something pulls my focus out and I'm standing down~ Stop and stare, I think I'm moving but I go nowhere~ Yeah, I know that everyone get scared, but I've become what I can't be (oh)~ Stop and stare you start to wonder why you're 'here' not 'there', and you'd give anything to get what's fair~ but fair ain't what you really need.~'_

_Stop and Stare ~ One Republic _

It was a date.

Not anything overly dramatically life changing.

A date.

Shika looked over her attire once more, self-conciseness was a force to be reckoned with she'd discovered. She had gone through all her clothes, matching and rematching. It was Saturday and her date with Haru was in less than two hours (-.- it's a hard life). She appraised her short hair tousled and untidy but yet it suited her. A small nose dusted with freckles and honey brown eyes, she was average at best. She frowned at her reflection. She had no cute clothes, at all. The black skinny leg jeans and red and black striped singlet shirt didn't look cute. She fingered the many chains and necklaces at her throat, wondering whether or not to take them off. She adjusted her bangles and chains on her wrists, would Haru like her like this? She'd never thought of dressing to someone else liking, it wasn't like her to think like that.

Running a hand through her short hair, she flicked her fringe out of the way. It was going to have to do. She grabbed her black lace up boots and slipped them on, leaving them untied.

She felt the nerves kick her insides; the anxious anticipation jolted her heart into an uneven rhythm. It was a first for her. She never consider herself datable, she hadn't even been kissed yet. She made a face at the thought, she didn't even know how to kiss. What if he went into to kiss her? What would she do? Her red stained her cheeks. She tried not to imagine what it would be like to be kissed by him. She pushed the thought further into the recesses of her mind.

"My little girl all grown up" her mother praised from the door way. Shika flopped onto her bed in defeat. After Shika had gotten home, the day Haru had asked her to go out; her mother knew something had happened. She had a sixth sense for these sorts of things. She had pried until Shika had given up and told her. She had been too excited for her liking. Shika wondered if her mother hated men after what her father had done. Leaving for another woman would have been horrible, but leaving for a man was just a bit…unreal.

" Mum…" Shika trailed off, wanting to ask about how she was coping but fearing she's upset her mother. She loved her mother and it really had hurt to see her cry after he had left. She had never loved anyone so much. It was heartbreaking.

"Hmm?" she chirped, still resting against the door jam. "Nevermind." It wasn't the right time, Shika concluded to herself.

.Knock.

Suzu let out a girlish squeal and ran to the stairs. Shika sighed; anyone would think Suzu was going on the date.

Laughing came from downstairs, the loud boisterous laugh of her mother. She had answered the door, Shika's thoughts immediately travelled back to kissing. She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. There's no way he'd be interested in doing that with someone like me.

She calmly walked down the stairs battling her nerves that threaten to make her topple down the stairs. She smiled at Haru, standing by her mother as she continued to talk in a one-sided conversation.

"Haru, let me save you from her evil clutches by leaving _immediately_" she stressed the point of immediately. If they didn't leave now, they wouldn't leave at all. Suzu pointed a long finger at her daughter about to launch into a long rant about respecting elders and what not.

Shika grabbed Haru's hand and pulled him outside, closing the front door with an air of finality. Haru's hand felt nice in her own, soft and warm. She let go like she had been burnt, before he had a chance to say anything about it.

"So, where are we going" she asked to break the silence that had fallen over them.

"Walking" Ah, that one word reply again. Shika nodded her head, walking was good.

"and where are we walking to?" she questioned, kicking a stray rock as she did so.

"Anywhere our feet take us" he answered, in actual fact Haru didn't plan anything. He just wanted to spend time with her. When she had said she liked walking, it was perfect. She could walk and he could look at her. It was a win-win.

"Do you walk often" Shika asked, desperately wishing to fill in the silence. She didn't really need to say anything, but she didn't want to give Haru the wrong impression. She was worried that he'd think she was boring or vice versa.

"Only when I get lost"

"Is that often"

"Maybe"

Shika stopped trying, and kept walking. She noticed how nice it was just to walk with him. She felt her face flush at the thought of holding his hand again. She was acting like such a school girl. She glanced at Haru, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible.

"I want ice-cream" Haru said suddenly, seeing the vender in the park across the street. "You want some?" Shika nodded her head, she was surprised it was the first time since they left her house that he had spoken first.

They sat down on the park bench eating their ice-cream. She had finished her ice-cream, and broke up her cone to feed the birds that had gathered around them. Haru watched as she smiled at them pecking the ground.

He suddenly inched closer to her on the bench as she sat back in her position. Haru took her hand and held it in his own, looking to the sky. The clouds were white and fluffy against the clear blue of the sky. Shika, mustering the courage, inched closer to Haru and rested her head against his shoulder. She felt the heat rush to her face as he laid his head on top of hers, letting go of her hand and placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Shika…I think I'm in like with you"

Shika's eyes widened at the statement, she stiffened at the statement.

"Haru-" "Hatsuharu" a new voice entered into the intimate moment.

_To be continued…Enjoy this chapter ;) don't forget to review…or whatever_

_And I noticed that I haven't been doing a disclaimer. Fruits Basket character don't belong to me! Unfortunate, I know. However, Suzu and Shika are my own creation. _


	6. What!

~Chapter Six~

xXxWhat?xXx

'_You're just a daydream away~ I wouldn't know what to say if I had you. And I'll keep you a daydream away, just watch from a safe place so I'll never have to lose" _

_Daydream Away ~ All Time Low_

_(New song off their latest album 'Dirty Work', check it out, it's pretty damn awesome _;})

"_Hatsuharu"_

Shika looked over to the source of the voice, but before she could see who it was Haru caught her face with both hands. She felt Haru's soft lips on her own as it ignited an explosion through her body. Shika let her eyes close and savoured the soft warm lips that moved against her own, as she deepened the kiss, running her finger through his two toned hair as his own hands slid down her body. She felt her heart hammering in her chest, and a feeling she couldn't describe. As she slowly pulled away, opening her eyes to look into the mesmerizing grey eyes of Haru. She had never been kissed before, ever. The nerves she had felt before had fluttered away, or rather had been blown away.

"Haru…" Shika started, and then she remembered the person. She looked away from Haru, and saw no one but the ice-cream vendor and a few stray pigeons.

"Who's Hatsuharu?" Shika pouted in confusion, trying to think why Haru had reacted the way he did, or the person that had called out to him, if they were calling out to him.

"That's my name" Haru said, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, liking how soft her hands were. "It is?" her drew her eyebrows together, she felt like an idiot as the red pooled to her cheeks. It was his name; she had been using a nickname this whole time without even realising…

"Hatsuharu..? Would you like me to call you that?" she asked, trying to will away the embarrassment.

"You can call me whatever you want, as long as you let me hold your hand" he said looking away, and gazing at the clouds.

"You're really strange, sometimes." She said smiling and looking at the clouds as well. She blinked as had another realization. "Did you just confess to me?" she exclaimed as she blushed yet again. His eyes slid back to her, studying the way her dark hair fall into her eyes. The way her soft pink lips parted in shock. She was gorgeous.

"Yeah" he smiled at her, loving the way her face tinted with colour. "I think I'm in like with you" he said again. "What does that mean…?" she said, not full comprehending the statement.

"It means I like you" he said, suddenly pushing away strands of hair that fallen into her face.

She suddenly felt very aware, she felt insecurities start to bubble and override the wonderful sensations she had felt earlier. What if they started dating and he found out that he really didn't like her? What if he-

"Umm, I have to go" she let of his hand and rigidly got up, she forced a smile and said "I'll see you at school."

She waved as she left him sitting there on the bench. As soon as she was out of sight she ran like a bat out of hell. She felt the irony. She had done this the first time she had met the Sohma's. She felt the tears she had been trying to hold back trickle down her face as she ran up the stairs of her home. She hurried to her room and slid down her door, as she let the trickle of tears start to come out in sobs.

_What if he broke her heart?_

Haru watched as she left, he felt like he had just been rejected. He sighed and sat back, touching his lips. He had he known it would feel that good he would've done it the first time they had met. She had him hooked. It was so strange, just a little smile would make the world seem a little brighter.

"Hatsuharu" a tall man with hair brown hair that needed a haircut, sat down next to him. The brown hair fell like a curtain over one side of his face, his mouth set in a stern line.

"Hatori"

"That was her, huh?" he asked, tapping out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Akito won't be happy about what you're doing." He said, knowing all too well how he'd take it.

"I'll keep it a secret" he said in with a blank expression aimed at Hatori. He sighed, he knew it was coming.

"I'll trust you to keep my secret, Ha-san" Haru said getting up, looking at Hatori. It was like being trapped in a corner, no way out.

He'd keep it for now, while he could. If anyone deserved happiness, it was him. Hatori thought watching as meandered away.

* * *

><p><em>Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! It's motivation to get them out faster. I hope if there was any confusion in the last chapter, I've cleared it up. It was an attempt at Haru logic...complete fail? I know it's short but I haven't had a of time...but no excuses ;)<em>

_Anyways, Read and Review...if you really want, no pressure...REVIEW...or whatever ;)_

_More importantly...ENJOY! Chapter Seven up soon...I hope (haha :P)...just joking XD..Til Next Time_


	7. Avoiding You

Chapter Seven

~ Avoiding You ~

"_I said I'd never let you go, and I never did~ I said I'd never let you fall, and I always meant it~ If you didn't have a chance then I never did~ You will always find me right there~"_

_A Day To Remember ~ Have Faith In Me_

A whole week had passed by, a whole week of school she had failed to attend. It was one thing to actually face your fears, it took guts. When you ran from those fears, it just makes you a better runner. Shika swept her feet across the pine bark under the swing she was currently occupying, skipping yet another day of school. She was too afraid to go back to school, what if she ran into Haru? She forced the bitter mood that threatened to take over back, it was her fault, she just left. Just ran on home. She pushed the memories back along with the mood, the way her heart had flutter when he had touched her lips. The way she reacted back, a power need had crawled into her system, overwhelming her. They didn't even really know each other, did they?

Shika gasped slightly as a car blew their horn going past and cursed at herself, taking deep breaths to calm the sudden spike in her heartbeat.

"Calm down" she said quietly, swinging her feet to gain momentum in the swing. She had a few hours to kill before she could go home, her mother didn't know about the habit she had developed over the last week. Shika sighed, she knew education was important, but self-preservation was primal instinct. She could only imagine what she would do to embarrass herself in front of him, what if he hated her now. After all no one likes rejection…rejection? Did I reject him, Shika thought with panic.

A voice shocked her from her thoughts. "So that's where you are" Kyo stated taking the swing beside her and started to move his feet a little to gain some movement.

"Here I am" she replied, unable to say anything and unable to look him in the eye. Kyo had become her friend; she didn't exactly know when it happened. It was sort of a mutual understanding, and they really didn't have to say much to each other, they knew. It was a weird feeling. Trust. She knew she could trust Kyo with anything and he would always be willing to listen.

"You haven't been at school much" he said, another statement. "Well, you could say I'm so smart I don't I need school anymore" she retorted, she had a feeling he knew what she was feeling.

"Haru really likes you, you know" he said, kicking pine bark, "and he was really upset when you left, but that moody pricks been at everyone all week, stupid cow" Kyo kicked at the pine bark a little harder, remembering the fist that had landed squarely on his jaw, now that had hurt like a bitch.

"Moody…?" Shika had never seen the black side of Haru, Kyo thought, and she probably never will, maybe.

"Yeah, the jerk's been pmsing all week, what did you do to him to make him like that?" Kyo said, hoping to get a reaction.

"Oh no, he really does hate me, doesn't he?" panic exploded through her chest, "I have to apologise, don't I?" Shika paled at the prospect of dealing with an angry individual. She was hopeless socially, but what was she going to do in that sort of situation.

"Stop freaking out, stupid!" Kyo bonked a hand on her shoulder and pushed her off the swing, she landed somewhat ungracefully on her feet.

"Just apologise" he smiled, a rare genuine smile that had her almost touched enough to cry. "Okay" she replied, running her hand through her short locks and bracing herself. She was going to apologise for…"Ne, Kyo?" "Hmm?" "Do I have to?" "Get movin' already" "Ouch!" Shika bit out, rubbing her leg where she had just been kicked, so much for that nice affectionate moment.

Shika stood outside the Sohma estate, nervously wringing her hands as she wondered how she even got inside. What did she feel about Haru? Suddenly sick with the nerves she turned to leave and collide with –POOF- a Sohma. She blinked as the smoked irritated her eyes, peering at the large head of a cow, she bit back a gasp. She had ran into Haru, the person she had been avoiding, the person she was going to apologise to, the person she had started to fall in love with…love? Tremors tumbled down her spine, was it terror she was feeling?

"Shika" he asked surprised, Shika felt the tears prick her eyes and start to fall, staining her cheek. She _does _love him, but she was too scared to admit it to herself and him.

"I'm sorry, Haru, I didn't mean- I thought that maybe- and you've always been so nice-I thought that maybe you wouldn't want me and I-" the words just fell off her tongue as wiped furiously at the onslaught of tear streaming down her face.

"I only want you" Haru said, in his normal form, taking her hands away from her face and wiping gently at the tears that had slowed with shock. "Just you and only you" he said placing his forehead to hers.

"I-" _love you_, she had wanted to say but opted for the more casual "Me too."

"It's going to rain soon" Haru said, wishing he could hold her close to him and not just hold her hand.

"Shika" "Hmm" "May I kiss you again?" "Yes" she whispered, and sighed gently into the kiss, enjoying the warm, careless feeling of love well in her chest, as the explosion of butterflies erupted through her body.

"I only want you, just you, Shika" he whispered in her ear, laying his head on her shoulder. It felt good to be here with her, just to smell her rose perfume, to taste her, to feel her sigh against him. There would be no one but her.

_Hey peeps! Thanks to everyone who favorited this story, and all those who alerted. At least I know people are reading, I was thinking ten chapters but I think I could make it longer, what do you guys think? Leave your comments in the review area…maybe that's not subtle enough, or maybe I just to be blunt? Well here goes, REVIEW! I love them, and I'm pretty sure I need them. I need to know what you guys are thinking, if you like, if you hate, so please review! Anyway, thanks for reading_

_Me~ _

_Ps. I know it's short, but midyear exams are coming up so, study, study, study~ :}_


	8. Only If It's You

Chapter Eight

~ Only If It's You ~

"_Somehow found a way to get lost in you. Let me inside, let me get close to you. Change your mind I will get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you. A way to get lost in you~"_

_Three Days Grace ~ Lost In You_

Shika grinned like a fool, despite the awkward nature of the conversation her mother was currently having with her. At that moment, it didn't seem to matter, something had changed in her. _Just you_, the words kept replaying through her mind, she was floating on air. She never knew something so small could mean so much.

"…and _sex_ is awkward, I mean look at all the young girls not using protection and getting knocked up because…"

Shika poured milk on her cereal and hummed to herself, not entirely listening as her mother exaggerated with massive arm movements.

"…when your dad and I, I mean for a gay person he really knew how to-" Shika shut her out completely, not really wanting to hear about any of it. She grabbed her bag as she set the half eaten bowl on the sink, and kissed her mother cheek before informing she was off to school.

She had never wanted to go to school so much in her life, if only to see Hatsuharu. She started grinning again at the thought of seeing him.

She turned a corner and her euphoric mood evaporated, a gang of guys were hanging around near the bus stop. She knew it was stupid to feel anxious about passing them, but she couldn't help it. They looked like they were out for blood and a young high school student was an easy target. She strengthened her resolve as she started slowly down the street; she was going to be different, she was a different person. A strong individual, she walked a little faster but could quite keep her head up as she passed them. She smiled triumphantly inside; she got passed them without incident.

"Hey! You're really pretty. Why don't you stay with us for a while? Hmm, we will show you a good time" a voice said and a hand grabbed her shoulder spinning her around. She felt the dread like a cold dose of ice water.

She had even registered his face before the first fist fell upon her, landing in her stomach sending ripples of nausea through her body. They came fast and hard and she fell to the ground, she barely felt the sharp jabs of pain from the steel capped shoes through the shock. She coughed violently, she could taster the copper flood her mouth, as she struggled for breath.

"That's enough" reluctantly the blows stopped and a voice whisper in her ear "you'd better stay away from Hatsuharu, just imagine what would happen to your mother" she felt the chill shiver down her spine through the haze of pain and bordering unconsciousness.

She could stay awake, it was getting dark, and then it was completely black.

Haru looked around the class room and his gaze landed on the empty desk where Shika had said she'd meet him. He felt a stab of sadness long with the sharp sense of anger, she had said. He left the room, ignoring the stares from the other Sohma's. He walked to the roof to watch the clouds, something he had wanted to do with Shika. Why wasn't she here? Did she lie? Maybe she doesn't have the same feelings?

He felt the anger bubbling under the surface, why? Was it because of the curse, is that why she is always avoided him? He felt the rage start to pump through his veins, it wasn't his fault he had been born, no one had asked him if he wanted this life, it just happened.

The hurt and anger took over, he was going to see her, and he was going to tell her how he felt. He was going to get it through the thick head of hers that he couldn't help what he was or who he is.

He stormed down the stairs of the fire escape to where he was left his bike, despite the fact that it was still school hours he left, he needed to do something about this situation. He couldn't hurt like this, he couldn't let it happen.

Haru arrived at her place after pedalling hard, the anger is burned in his system, but it went flat when he saw the police standing outside and her mother in tears. The anger that had gone flat went to worry and then to fear, what had happened?

As he got close he could her mother saying "who would do this? She has never-why her?" the sobs amplified his fear.

"Suzu-san, what's happened" Haru asked in his usual calm disposition, Suzu looked at him with tears staining her beautiful porcelain face.

"It's Shika-she's in the hospital because-" she chocked up again, unable to say that she had been beaten and in a critical condition.

Suzu cried out and ran into the awaiting arms of a man with dark hair, his face sick with worry.

Hospital. The adrenaline kicked in and he raced off on his bike. He had to see her.

_Well…I should go study for my exams now for real :) Also, thank you to everyone who favorited/alterted and reviewed (Lorna Roxen woohoo, you're awesome) And, one last thing…enjoy and review ;)_


	9. WARNING!

Chapter Nine

~ A Little Too Much ~

"_Sorrow is what I hate, but it's grown my sensations. Regret taught me how to make any hard decisions. Peace is always by my side, but I've never felt it once. Love is not a word reserved only for sweet romance~"_

_Slip Out ~ Beck (Mongolian Chop Squad)_

**.Beep.**

The smell of disinfectants assaulted her nose, and the loud beep of the heart monitored irritated her ears. The pain had been numbed by the drugs; she didn't dare open her eyes as they would ache at the bright light penetrating through the windows. It had happened so fast. She had seen people beat up in movies and read it in books; it all seemed so much longer than what she had experienced. She was aware of the warm hand that held her own. She knew who it was and hoped beyond all hope that it wasn't who she knew it was. She opened her eyes just a sliver, prepared for blinding brightness which surprisingly wasn't as bad as she had thought, brave enough to open her eyes all the way she looked down at her father's head lying on the bed, asleep. She missed him, but still felt the faint betrayal.

"He's been there the whole time" a voice said quietly from the corner of the room, she glanced at Taki, boyfriend and long-time lover of her dear father.

She couldn't deny that he was gorgeous, long dark hair and a strong jaw, and eyes that gleamed with a brilliant green. They had only ever met a few times and he was nice but he still stole her father away and for that she couldn't forgive him.

"Has he?" she asked, "have you been here the whole time to?" she asked, feeling that maybe it was worth the effort to try and forgive and forget. "Yes, I was quite worried about you too, you know" he said, brushing imaginary fluff from his dark professional suit pants.

"I'm sure" Shika felt the blush heat her bruised face and for the moment she was glad for the hideous black and blue that adorned her face.

"There was a boy here to see you, though he was escorted off the premises. He went into such a violent rage, caused a lot of damage to very expensive property" he said nonchalantly, he hadn't seen someone so enrage. He looked furious, like he could kill the people who had done it. He felt the same, Shika meant so much to her father, Yuzaki. He hadn't been able to comfort him at all, he felt slightly guilty he couldn't do anything at all.

"What did he look like?" Shika asked, breaking him from his thoughts. "Look like? He had this strange hair, black and white, quiet unusual I must say"

That didn't sound like Haru at all, damage to expensive property. Shika yanked off the heart monitor chords and pulled the drip out, she had to see if he was alright. He was probably angry because she hadn't turned up to meet him at school.

The flat lining of the heart machine altered nurses and doctors, the rushed around the room, her father had been shocked awake but she had already left. Things were just starting to get going, she couldn't let things be like this, she had to explain.

"Where is she?" she heard the voices echo down the stair well, she felt her insides ache with pain and her lungs struggle to keep up with her fast pace.

Hatsuharu sat down outside the hospital, they wouldn't let him inside. He had to know if she was alright.

He felt the rush of air before she saw her running off across the road in her hospital gown, uncaring of the fact the back of her gown exposed her naked body from the back. He felt a spurt of anger at the angry bruises he could see spanning over her ribs and down her legs.

"Shika!" he shouted, running after her. She stopped and turned around, despite the fear she had in the back of her mind as the warning message lingered _'stay away'_, she knew she couldn't. It was impossible to stay away from him.

"Haru" she said as he got close and enveloped her in a warm embrace. "Are you mad?" she whispered into his shoulder, feeling safe.

"Mad? Why would I be mad at you?" he whispered into her hair, "I'm mad at the bastards, who did this to you, I could never be mad at you."

She felt he tears prick her eyes and before she could stop it they were falling fast and hard. "Don't cry" he said rubbing her back, still lost in her warmth.

"Why don't we start again? I'm Hatsuharu and I want to date you, Shika, will you do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" he smiled into her hair.

"I'm Shika and I would love to be your girlfriend, if you're sure you want me" she fought the urge to cough; all the running had made her lungs feel raw.

"I want you" he knew they had gone through this yesterday but today was different, it was out in the open, it had been said.

Her knees buckled from exhaustion, Haru held her close before picking her up and walking back in the direction of the hospital.

"You really should've have ran so much, you could've hurt yourself more" he said quietly, deciding to walk the stairs to the third floor.

He walked down to her room and laid her on the bed, the room was empty and quiet. She smiled through the haze of fatigue.

"Hey, why do you like me anyway?" she asked lying back into the comfort of the pillows temporarily closing her eyes.

"There's just something about you" he said, planting a tender kiss on her forehead. "I have to go before I get caught, get some rest, I'll sneak in soon"

She was asleep before he had even left the room; he smiled one last time before heading off to the main house. He would come back soon, he decided, when he could stay there without getting tossed out.

They watched Hatsuharu walk from the hospital, snug inside the confines of a large black car.

"It's sickening, isn't it? How she could still be so ignorant of my warnings, maybe it wasn't enough, do you think?" he asked his passenger.

"You're too harsh Akito, things will sort themselves out. If you play with fire you'll get burnt as they say" the man said.

"I hate her" he said with so much venom in his voice, "I'll kill her." Akito stated through gritted teeth.

_Wow, well, chapter nine is here. Enjoy, and thankyou to everyone who altered/favourited and reviewed, you know who you are :P don't forget to give some feedback!_


End file.
